othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Dub
A series created by SSonic06 in order to find the top rated dub ever released. Info on the Series For far too long, dubs and subs have been in an constant battle of superiority over different anime. What this series is for, is for the dub to get judged on it's own merits without being compared to it's Japanese counterpart. Rated for its voices, delievery, and emotion during scenes, what show will become the Best Dub? Results & Ranking Here the results will be posted and listed from highest to lowest. 1. Cromartie High School - 10 votes 1. The Cat Returns - 10 votes 1. Saiyuki - 10 vote 4. Big O - 9.88 votes 5. Shin Chan - 9.86 votes 6. Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - 9.85 votes 7. Castle in the Sky - 9.83 votes 8. Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - 9.79 votes 9. Kiki's Delivery Service - 9.78 votes 10. Spice & Wolf - 9.67 votes 10. GaoGaiGar - 9.67 votes 10. Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (ADV Version) - 9.67 votes 13. Golden Boy - 9.61 votes 14. Black Lagoon - 9.59 votes 15. The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - 9.56 votes 16. Cowboy Bebop - 9.55 votes 17. Berserk - 9.53 votes 18. El Cazador de la Bruja - 9.5 votes 19. Whisper of the Heart - 9.42 votes 20. Yu Yu Hakusho - 9.4 votes 20. GunxSword - 9.4 votes 20. Gunslinger Girl - 9.4 votes 23. Fooly Cooly (FLCL) - 9.36 votes 23. Sgt. Frog - 9.36 votes 23. Mobile Suit Gundam - 9.36 votes 26. Porco Rosso - 9.33 votes 27. Inuyasha - 9.31 votes 28. Spirited Away - 9.28 votes 29. Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight - 9.25 votes 30. Outlaw Star - 9.24 votes 31: Le Chevalier D'Eon - 9.23 votes 32. Afro Samurai - 9.22 votes 32. School Rumble - 9.22 votes 32. Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - 9.22 votes 35. Princess Tutu - 9.2 votes 36. Gankutsuou: The Curse of Monte Cristo - 9.11 votes 37. Witchblade - 9.1 votes 38. Ultimate Muscle - 9.09 votes 39. Ergo Proxy - 9.01 votes 40. Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind - 9 votes 40. Zoids New Century Zero - 9 votes 40. Fushigi Yugi - 9 vote 40. Chobits - 9 votes 40. Oh Edo Rocket - 9 vote 45. .hack//SIGN - 8.95 votes 45. Read or Die (OVA) - 8.95 votes 47. Hellsing Ultimate - 8.94 votes 48. Full Metal Panic! - 8.91 votes 49. Trigun - 8.84 votes 50. Kenichi the Mightest Disciple - 8.83 votes 51. Tenchi Muyo - 8.8 votes 51. Heat Guy J - 8.8 votes 53. Ouran High School Host Club - 8.78 votes 54. Howl’s Moving Castle – 8.75 votes 54. Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - 8.75 votes 56. Death Note - 8.73 votes 56. Summer Wars - 8.73 votes 58. Baccano! - 8.72 votes 59. Trinity Blood - 8.7 votes 60. Monster - 8.67 votes 60. My Neighbor Totoro - 8.67 votes 60. Soul Eater - 8.67 votes 60. Immortal Grand Prix (IGPX) - 8.67 votes 60. Noein - 8.67 votes 60. Tales of Earthsea - 8.67 votes 60. ROD the TV - 8.67 votes 60. Eden of the East - 8.67 votes 60. SoltyRei - 8.67 votes 69. Welcome to the NHK - 8.57 votes 69. Claymore - 8.57 votes 71. Fullmetal Alchemist - 8.56 votes 72. Gungrave - 8.53 votes 73. BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - 8.5 votes 73. Highlander: The Search for Vengeance - 8.5 votes 73. Angelic Layer - 8.5 votes 73. Dragon Ball Z Kai - 8.5 votes 73. Galaxy Angel - 8.5 votes 78. Mobile Fighter G Gundam - 8.46 votes 79. Sengoku Basara - 8.43 votes 80. One Piece (FUNimation Dub) - 8.4 votes 80. Air - 8.4 votes 80. Pani Poni Dash - 8.4 votes 83. Samurai Champloo - 8.38 votes 83. Last Exile - 8.38 votes 85. Shakugan no Shana - 8.36 votes 86. Robotech - 8.33 votes 86. The World of Narue - 8.33 votes 86. Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - 8.33 votes 86. Sekirei - 8.33 votes 90. Pokemon - 8.3 votes 90. Record of Lodoss War - 8.3 votes 92. Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit - 8.29 votes 93. Eureka Seven - 8.28 votes 94. Ponyo - 8.25 votes 94. Rebuild of Evangelion 1.11 - 8.25 votes 94. Chrono Crusade - 8.25 votes 97. Code Geass - 8.24 votes 98. Serial Experiments Lain - 8.23 votes 99. Giant Robo - 8.2 votes 99. Irresponsible Captain Tylor - 8.2 votes 101. Kanon 2006 - 8.17 votes 101. Gundam SEED - 8.17 votes 103. s-CRY-ed - 8.16 votes 104. Digimon Tamers - 8.14 votes 104. Basilisk - 8.14 votes 104. Shuffle! - 8.14 votes 107. Princess Mononoke - 8.12 votes 108. Ghost Stories - 8.1 votes 109. Dragon Ball Z (FUNimation) - 8.09 votes 110. Yu-Gi-Oh - 8.05 votes 111. Darker than Black - 8 votes 111. Garzey's Wing - 8 votes 111. Armitage III - 8 votes 111. FLAG - 8 vote 111. Sky Crawlers - 8 vote 111. Ranma 1/2 - 8 votes 111. Hell Girl - 8 votes 111. D.Gray-man - 8 votes 111. My Bride is a Mermaid - 8 votes 111. Spiral - 8 votes 121. Naruto - 7.96 votes 122. Naruto Shippuden - 7.95 votes 123. Birdy the Mighty: Decode - 7.9 votes 124. Lucky Star - 7.88 votes 124. Kamichu! - 7.88 votes 126. Fantastic Children - 7.83 votes 126. Bamboo Blade - 7.83 votes 128. Shaman King - 7.79 votes 129. Blood+ - 7.78 votes 130. Fruits Baskets - 7.75 votes 130. Haibane Renmei - 7.75 votes 130. Zoids - 7.75 votes 133. Mushi-shi - 7.7 votes 134. Digimon Adventures 01 - 7.69 votes 135. Hikaru no Go - 7.67 votes 135. Tokko - 7.67 votes 137. Vandred - 7.63 votes 138. Bible Black - 7.6 votes 139. Escaflowne - 7.56 votes 140. Rurouni Kenshin - 7.53 votes 141. Kodocha - 7.5 votes 142. Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - 7.48 votes 143. Gundam 00 - 7.42 votes 144. Planetes - 7.42 votes 145. Gundam Wing - 7.35 votes 146. Dragon Ball Z (Ocean Group) - 7.33 votes 147. Angel Beats! - 7.3 votes 148. Neon Genesis Evangelion (TV series) - 7.27 votes 149. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! - 7.26 votes 150. Ai Yori Aoshi - 7.25 votes 150. Paprika - 7.25 votes 152. Voltron - 7.07 votes 153. Bleach - 7.05 votes 154. Case Closed/Detective Conan - 7.04 votes 155. Blue Gender - 7 votes 155. Ghost in the Shell (Movie) - 7 votes 155. Silent Mobius - 7 votes 155. Iria: Zeiram the Animation - 7 votes 155. Durarara - 7 votes 160. Clannad After Story - 6.99 votes 161. Dragon Ball - 6.88 votes 162. Macross Plus - 6.75 votes 162. Excel Saga - 6.75 votes 162. Samurai 7 - 6.75 votes 162. Kaleido Star - 6.67 votes 162. Gantz - 6.67 votes 162. Fighting Foodons - 6.67 votes 168. Busou Renkin - 6.63 votes 168. His and Her Circumstances - 6.63 votes 168. Vampire Hunter D - 6.5 votes 171. The Slayers (Movies) - 6.4 votes 172. Hunter x Hunter - 6.36 votes 173. Digimon Adventures 02 - 6.25 votes 173. The Slayers (TV Series) - 6.25 votes 175. MD Geist - 6.24 votes 176. Azumanga Daioh - 6.12 votes 177. Elfen Lied - 6.05 votes 178. Negima - 5.86 votes 179. Betterman - 5.5 vote 180. Knights of the Zodiac - 5.42 votes 181. Sailor Moon - 5.2 votes 182. Full Moon O - 5 votes 182. Blue Seed - 5 votes 184. Great Teacher Onizuka - 4.96 votes 185. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni / When They Cry - 4.9 votes 186. Clannad - 4.85 votes 187. Banner of the Stars - 4.75 votes 188. Crest of the Stars - 4 votes 189. Aura Battler Dunbine - 3.75 votes 190. Revolutionary Girl Utena - 3.7 votes 191. Samurai X (OVAs) - 3.5 votes 192. Sonic X - 3 votes 193. One Piece (4kids Dub) - 2.94 votes 194. Yu-Gi-Oh GX - 2.9 votes 195. Karin - 2.25 votes 196. K-ON! (Animax Dub) - 2 votes 197. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - 1.31 votes ---- Kaze no Yojimbo - N/A votes Blade of the Immortal - N/A votes Legend of the Overfiend - N/A votes Cyber City Oedo 808 - N/A votes Tokyo Majin - N/A votes Dub Voice Actors/Actresses Results & Rankings #Dan Green - 9.87 votes #Laura Bailey - 9.63 votes #Steven Blum - 9.41 votes #Christopher Sabat - 9.39 votes #Brina Palencia - 9.09 votes #Luci Christian - 9.07 votes #Monica Rial - 8.79 votes #Greg Ayres - 8.4 votes #Chris Ayres - 8 votes Nominations This is the list of shows that have been nominated. Nominated Series: Category:Rating Topic